dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kur
Kur is the Primordial Dragon and the Destruction Dragon whose powers are on par with Ophis and Great Red. He is also known as the First Dragon and thus the progenitor of all Dragons (excluding Great Red and Ophis). He is also in a contract with Merlin Ambrosius that they made over a thousand years ago. He is usually seen in the company of Quetzacoatl, a Dragon King. Appearance Personality Both Merlin and Issei describe Kur as a stern, intimidating veteran soldier and leader, while at the same time a gentle and caring grandfather as well as a wise mentor. Kur strongly believes in the customs of the dragons and that all dragons should live according to their will and dedicate themselves to a single goal, not changing unless they truly believe to do so. He believes people should follow through with their decisions with no regrets and dislikes those that try to back out of their decisions on a whim. Kur also hates those who would dare to harm the innocent and young, as well as those filled with arrogance who are, in his words, “All talk and no action.” Despite his position and having the capability of being a leader, Kur views himself more as a mentor and a parent, believing that as the Primordial Dragon, it his duty to guide the rest of his race to a better future. He treats all dragons as his children and holds no hatred towards any of them, even the Evil Dragons he looks upon with compassion as he asked them how they were doing when he met them in Heaven, rather than attack them right away. Kur also threatened to give Rivizem the worse death imaginable if he did anything to them. He even trained Crom Crauch, a dragon who said he would claim Kur’s head, during the centuries that Crom traveled the world. He is also hostile towards the opinion that other races have on dragons, as he got angry when Azazel kept calling the Evil Dragons by that name. To him, there are no good or evil dragons, and that all dragons merely follow their own will and goals. All of this makes Kur the only being respected by all dragons, including the Heavenly Dragons, Dragon Kings and even Evil Dragons. Even Ophis and Great Red, two dragons of the same level of power as Kur, also hold him in high regards. Ddraig said that while the dragons did not get involve in the Great War because they did not want too, it was also because Kur had no interest in it. If Kur had decided to get involve, then all the dragons would follow him without hesitation. Even the Evil Dragons, who are known for their brutality, battle lust and sadistic personalities, respect Kur and do not take kindly to those who insult him. Grendel, an Evil Dragon, became angry when Rivizem called Kur an ‘old fool’ and said he would tear the Super Devil apart, limb by limb. Crom also said that he would not forgive anyone who that would try to use dirty tricks on Kur, as he saw it as an insult towards the Primordial Dragon (however this also may be because he wants to be the one to defeat Kur and do so in an honorable duel). Kur’s opinion is highly valued by dragons, as Tannin revealed he had gone to him for advice of his decision whether or not to become a Devil. Ddraig and Albion both hold Kur in high regards, similar to how sons look up to their father, that even after they were sealed, they subconsciously made their Balance Breakers, Scale Mail, look similar to Kur’s hybrid form, as homage to their mentor. Kur is also noted to have a soft spot for children, no matter what race they are. When he was sleeping, he did not show any signs of annoyance or discomfort when Rassei and other young dragons were climbing over his body. He even had a smile on his face when he slept. He also became enraged when a bus full of Devil children was attacked and taken hostage by the Hero Faction, despite having a low opinion towards the Three Factions. He also treated both Issei and Vali as his own grandchildren, which Vali secretly enjoyed though he did not admit it out loud. He was also supportive (though jokingly) of Issei’s dream of becoming a Harem King, as to him it was the dragon inside of Issei. Background Powers & Abilities Immense Strength: As the first dragon to ever exist, Kur is an extremely powerful individual. The fact that his powers are on par with the Dragon God Ophis and True Dragon Great Red, only confirmed that. Ddraig stated that even the combine might of the two Heavenly Dragons, the Dragon Kings and the Evil Dragons would be no match for him. Proof of this is that upon sensing Kur approaching his position, Azi Dahaka, one of the three strongest Evil Dragons as well as a user of multiple magical spells, immediately retreated in order to avoid fighting Kur. His mere presence in Heaven forced the Evil Dragons there and the army of clone dragons to flee so as to not face him. Sirzechs, who is a Super Devil and is considered to be stronger than the original Lucifer, feared of facing Kur, worried that the entire Underworld might be destroyed if the Primordial Dragon ever set his sights on them and that even going into his ‘true form’ would not be enough. Back in their prime, Albion and Ddraig were no match for Kur, even when working together, and could barely lay a scratch on him. Kur himself stated that he could wipe out all life on Earth, the Underworld, Heaven and all of the mythology factions all by himself in just one year. In fact many people found it amazing that Merlin was able to form a pact with Kur. Immense Durability: Kur possesses a very durable body. He can brush off any damage he takes, even those of high-tier Sacred Gears or from Satan-class beings. Most notably Kur can shrug off things that would be lethal to a dragon, such as dragon-slaying weapons like Ascalon. Sirzechs mentioned he had once fought against Kur in the past and yet his Power of Destruction did little to no damage on the Primordial Dragon. Immense Speed: Earth Manipulation: Kur has demonstrated the power to control the element of earth. He is capable of causing rocks to rise and attack his enemies, create earthquakes, change and forge the land, raise mountains, control the earth's local gravity, geothermal heat, cause explosions, create new structures and most notably, generate and control lava. With the latter, he has shown to have it cover his body as an armor of magma or release the magma as devastating projectiles and even release it from his mouth instead of fire. He can also harden his body to become as hard as diamond, increasing his defense as well as offense at the same time. He can also emit an immense amount of heat where nearly anything that touches him melts instantly. Kur also demonstrated the ability to use the earth to locate others' location by merely placing his index and middle finger on the ground. Kur’s power over earth is so great he could cause an apocalypse if he desired so. It is one of the reason why he is feared as according to Azazel, Kur can dominate both the sky and land at the same time. It was also because of this ability that Sirzechs feared Kur’s wrath, as the majority of the Underworld was made up of earth and Kur could easily cause widespread devastation. Along with being able to manipulate earth and magma, Kur can also control sand, crystal and metal which are earth-related elements. Fire Breath: Like all dragons, Kur can breathe fire, having been the one who taught the ability to the other dragons. Ddraig compares Kur’s flames to the flames of the sun, so hot that anything hit by them would be incinerated instantly. Even Grendel, an Evil Dragon who takes great pride in his incredible defense, was quick to avoid Kur’s flames and even an indirect hit left him severely burned. Kur can releases his flames as a concentrated beam of heat, making it far more devastating. Issei described the feeling of the heat from flames, even indirectly the, was so great he was going to melt. Kur’s flames also possess the unique ability to burn both physical and conceptual targets. Stability: Shapeshifting: Outrage: Dragon Locator: Category:Primarch11 Category:Fanon Dragon Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Characters